


adrenaline rush

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Romance, Smut, The E may be an exaggeration but I'm erring on the side of caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick is late. Ellie is worried.





	adrenaline rush

**Author's Note:**

> This started out life when I was reading all the June bingo cards at one million words, saw a kink/smut prompt for "no foreplay, rushed or angry" and a scenario leaped into my head and wouldn't leave. I'm not one for writing of the smut and reading this you will all know why, but anyhoo, here we are!

Nick is late. 

Well, not technically late. After all, he'd never specified a time that he'd be here at so he can't actually be late. But Ellie is watching the clock creep later and later into the evening and it's definitely past the time that she expected him to be here, so he's late. 

And she's worried. 

Well, not worried. More concerned. Because she hasn't seen him since he walked out of the bullpen after announcing that he was going to the gym and that he'd see her later. He hadn't kissed her as he'd left, which was to be expected; they were at work after all, and the ban on any and all public displays of affection when on the clock has been ruthlessly enforced by her in the almost twelve months they've been dating. It's also not the first time that he's left before she has, left to use the gym even, using those very same words that he'd used tonight. She hadn't wanted to be a clingy girlfriend, so she'd just nodded and told him that she'd see him later and she's regretting that a little now. 

After the day she's had she thinks she can be forgiven for being a little clingy. 

That thought brings back the memories she's been trying to suppress all evening, the feel of an arm held tight around her throat, the cold steel of a blade against her skin. She shivers and her hand moves up, touches the small incision that had been made before Gibbs had managed to talk the guy down. The cut isn't deep but it's long and it stings when she touches it. She shivers again as she remembers how Nick had held her when she'd been released - nothing to see here, thank you very much, just one team member being concerned for another - and the look that had come into his eyes when he'd lifted his hand to her neck and his fingers had come away stained red. 

She remembers thinking that she was glad Tim and Gibbs had taken the guy into custody because if Nick had got his hands on him, he would have killed him. 

"It's just a scratch," she'd said and Nick had nodded as he swallowed hard and said, "Let's get you to a medic anyway," and she'd known right then and there that this was going to affect him. Nick's a good agent, a good man, but he's lost people he loves and one of his deepest fears is that it's going to happen again. He still sometimes wakes up after dreaming of the car bomb that killed his brother in law, could so easily have wiped out his family and she knows he still blames himself, no matter how many times Lucia and Amanda have told him that they don't. 

Being in the same room as her when she had a knife to her throat, not being able to do anything about it... she could see in his eyes the fear and the helplessness he was feeling. Even afterwards, after the medics and the debriefs and the paperwork and the Skype call from Abby who had a sixth sense when it came to her family being in danger, she caught him looking at her like she was going to disappear any second. 

His way of coping with it was going to the gym and hitting punch bags as hard as he can. 

Ellie had just come home and to hell with rom com clichés, she'd dived into a pint of ice cream. 

And watched as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes to hours and Nick still isn't here and there's a knot of tension growing in the base of her stomach that has nothing to do with excessive consumption of dairy produce. 

It's not going to be as bad as she thinks, she tells herself firmly. She and Nick may have been dating for a year, but they've been team-mates for almost three. Nick knows what their jobs entail, is well aware of the dangers they face on a day to day basis. Hell, the first time they'd met, she and Gibbs shot a man who was trying to kill Nick, and not long after that, her sharp shooting skills had saved his life again. He knows who she is, what she's capable of and she reminds herself, not for the first time, that this is nothing like Jake. Jake, her ex-husband, the man she'd sworn to spend the rest of her life with, the man who had stood beside her looking down at a dead body in a Dulles Airport men's room and looked back up at her like she was someone he'd never seen before, someone he didn't even know. Once upon a time, she'd thought that was the start of the end for them, the first time that Jake had realised how much being a NCIS agent had changed her. Then she'd looked back on all the little things that had happened before that, like the way they hadn't been able to agree on what kind of house they both wanted, all the ways, little and big, that they just hadn't been on the same page. She and Nick don't have to worry about that, not because they're anywhere near house hunting but a couple of months ago, they'd been called to a crime scene at what turned out to be a house straight out of Ellie's dreams. She hadn't said as much to anyone but Nick had walked in behind her, put down his kit and whistled as he looked around. "Sweet crib," he'd said and she'd had to look away to hide her smile. 

She's so lost in her own thoughts that she jumps when she hears a knock on her front door, her hand going to her heart as she spins around to face it. She instantly laughs at herself for being so jumpy - although again, she thinks she has a right to be - but she takes a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart before she looks through the peephole. 

When she sees Nick's face, she's wrenching open the door as quickly as she can. "Why didn't you use your key?" she demands but he doesn't answer. 

First because he's staring at her like he's never seen her before. 

Then because his hands are buried in her hair and he's pulling her towards him and he's kissing her like the world is about to end. 

She's surprised at first, freezes for all of about two seconds before she's kissing him back just as fiercely, the supply of adrenaline from the fear of today and the worry of the last couple of hours that's made her jittery as hell transforming themselves into a burning desire that means she wants to get him as close to her as humanly possible right now. It's not something he appears to have a problem with because he lifts her a little so that her feet aren't touching the ground and then she feels him spinning her around and she only knows that the door is closed because he's pushing her against it. He mis-times it slightly and the smack of her body hitting the door echoes around the room, makes him pull back, brow furrowed into a frown that vanishes the instant he sees her shake her head, the instant her whisper of "Don't stop," reaches his ears. 

She thinks he might say something but he kisses her instead, all open mouth and tongue and she actually whimpers when he pulls away from her. She thinks he might tease her about that but then he drops to his knees in front of her, pulling her faded grey sweatpants down her legs as he does so. The shirt she's wearing, one of his, he leaves on, tugs at the hem with the tiniest of knowing smiles before he spreads her legs and proceeds to make her not only the forget the horrible day she's had but everything else in the world, including her own name. 

She remembers his though, because it's the one that's on her lips as the world shatters into a thousand tiny pieces around her. 

She's barely come back to her senses when he begins to kiss a path up her body, starting at her navel, ending at her mouth and she has to wind her arms around his neck because he's the only thing holding her up. He presses his body against hers and she can feel him, hard through the denim of his jeans and she decides that maybe one arm around his neck will do the job just fine. Dropping her hand, she pulls at his belt, her shaking fingers finding unbuckling it a tough proposition but he smiles against her lips, his own hand moving between them - and she gasps when his fingers brush against her abdomen, skin still tingling from her orgasm - and between them, they managed to get the belt undone, push his jeans and underwear down to the floor and Ellie gasps again as he fills her in one smooth thrust. 

He groans her name, rests his forehead against hers, holds still for a moment, breathing deeply until Ellie moves her hand to the back of his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs she finds there. As if her touch has awoken something in him, he begins to move, hard and fast and urgent, almost like he’s afraid she’s going to disappear, vanish from his sight and he'll never be able to touch her again.

The thought makes her shiver because she knows how close they came today to that being a reality. 

The adrenaline rush from today combines with the way Nick is moving against her, the way that, as he does, his eyes never leave hers, making Ellie's breath catch in her throat as pleasure pools at the base of her spine. Lightning sparks along her nerves with every thrust and before she knows it, she's panting his name, holding on to him for dear life. This time, the world stays intact, but she's the one who shatters into a million pieces, and she feels him follow moments after. 

He kisses her through the aftershocks, sweet and slow and gentle, a thorough contrast to the rush of moments earlier and when he draws away, he rests his head against her forehead again. "I'm sorry," he whispers and the naked pain in his voice makes her heart ache. "I just... I had to..."

"It's ok." She shushes him, cups his cheek in one hand, lays her thumb across his lips. He nuzzles into her touch, his stubble scratchy against her palm and even after everything they've just done - or maybe because of it - her stomach twitches in response. Still inside her, he feels it and the ghost of a grin lightens his features. "I understand." 

He kisses her again. "Today was too close," he tells her, his eyes darkening again as his fingers graze along the cut on her throat. "If Gibbs hadn't been able to talk him down..."

"But he did." Ellie doesn't want to rehash the day's events, not when she's finally feeling back on an even keel for the first time. "I'm here, Nick... and I'm not going anywhere." 

Nick holds her gaze for a long moment before he nods, slides his hands down her side to rest on her hips, then a little lower. "Let's get cleaned up," he says and she takes the hint, wraps her legs around his waist as he supports her weight, carrying her to her bedroom.

They shower together, and it takes a little longer than they planned when they discover that there's still a little adrenaline coursing through their systems. 

Ellie doesn't mind, though, and she's fairly sure Nick doesn't either.


End file.
